The present invention relates to exercise methods and apparatus and more particularly, to exercise methods and apparatus which selectively raise and lower an exercising person as a function of the person""s level of exertion.
Exercise equipment has been designed to facilitate a variety of exercise motions and/or to simulate a variety of real life activities. Although it is difficult to know for certain, the commercial success of an exercise product is often attributed to one or more specific factors. In some categories of products, such as cross-country ski machines, the quality of the exercise seems to be a significant factor. In other categories of products, such as treadmills, ease of use seems to be a significant factor, in addition to the quality of the exercise. In yet another category of products, known in the industry as rider machines, ease of use was a product feature, but the quality of the exercise was limited. Another possible explanation for the commercial success of rider machines is that the up and down movement of the exerciser""s body added to the perceived value and/or overall enjoyment of the exercise. An object of the present invention is to provide exercise machines and methods which provide both quality exercise and psychological encouragement to the exerciser.
The present invention provides an exercise apparatus having a seat which is selectively movable relative to a base as a function of exercise exertion and/or force applied against a force receiving member. Generally speaking, the seat is moved upward from an underlying floor surface during relatively vigorous exercise, and the seat is moved downward during less vigorous exercise. In other words, the elevation of the seat relative to the floor surface provides a physical indication of the exertion level of the person exercising. The exercise activity may include exercise motion and/or isometric exercise involving a person""s arms and/or legs. Various means may be employed to move the person up and down and/or to control the implementation of such movements. Many of the features and advantages of the present invention may become more apparent from the detailed description which follows.